


Une fin

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sad, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: c'est le prologue d'un roman porté sur l'incest, qui ne verra jamais le jour, that's it.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Origin(aux) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Une fin

**Author's Note:**

> c'est le prologue d'un roman porté sur l'incest, qui ne verra jamais le jour, that's it.

Pourquoi tout ça ? D'où c'était parti ? Oh elle ne savait plus. 

Elle se souvenait juste qu'aujourd'hui, en cet anniversaire funeste, elle se tenait devant cette tombe qu'elle avait longtemps haït. 

Deux noms similaires s'affichaient, la même date de début et de fin. Des jumeaux. Et cet épitaphe qu'elle avait écrit pour eux : « Une attraction trop forte pour être ignorée. ». Elle aurait voulu mettre d'autres mots, mais on ne lui avait pas véritablement laissé le choix. Le moins inhumain avaient-ils demandé. Ils étaient humains, avait-elle défendu rageusement et les larmes aux joues, ils étaient tout aussi normaux que les autres. C'était eux qui ne comprenaient pas. Eux qui les avaient tués.

Elle s'était rapidement faite sortir du lieu par la sécurité, alors qu'elle s'égosillait la voix à essayer de les défendre. Encore. Encore alors qu'ils étaient dans la tombe. 

Elle était la seule à être venue aujourd'hui. Les parents des jumeaux ne viendront jamais voir leurs enfants si souillés par cet amour de malpropre, cet amour malsain et écœurant. Ce n'était de toute manière plus leurs enfants depuis longtemps, c'était les siens. C'était ses enfants, ses meilleurs amis, ses frères. Et ils étaient tombés à cause du monde autour d'elle, autour d'eux. 

En remontant ses souvenirs, elle en avait la nausée de cet amas de journalistes devant leur porte pour savoir comment elle pouvait vivre avec cette vision immorale. Jamais elle n'avait répondu, car la question était erronée. 

Ce n'était pas une vision immorale pour elle, c'était de l'amour simplement. Un peu différent des mœurs habituelles certes, mais de l'amour tout de même. Puis elle avait appris à être tolérante et à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait compris ce que la société ne voulait pas voir, un amour inconditionnel, l'âme-soeur comme certains aimaient le décrire. Elle avait peut-être perdu la sienne dans la bataille, mais ça le valait largement. Tant pis. Elle n'en voulait plus désormais. Sa vision des choses était gâchée à présent.

Elle était arrivée tôt, avec un bouquet de fleurs (des roses pour l'un et des orchidées pour l'autre) et de quoi nettoyer les nombreuses dégradations de la tombe. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à le faire, le gardien du cimetière ne le faisant même plus depuis la première semaine où cette pierre avait été posé. Trop de choses à nettoyer, trop souvent. Bien que cela passe avec le temps, il en restait toujours et encore cette journée anniversaire, elle avait pris l'assurance d'avoir assez pour s'occuper de la tombe. 

Qu'elle soit la seule à se recueillir ici lui laissait un doux sentiment de tristesse et de haine. Aucun ne voulait comprendre pourquoi. Alors qu'elle s'y essayait chaque jour dans son bureau, psychologue qu'elle était.

La tombe sortait du paysage, entourée des autres tels les vieux cimetières américains des séries de ce pays, peinte en bleu et rouge par elle ne savait quel autre idiot qui s'était dit que c'était amusant de graffer sur une pierre tombale. Elle avait poussé un soupir en voyant cela, une nouvelle fois, avant de se mettre au travail. 

Enlever les grafs'. Enlever les fleurs fanées de la semaine précédente. Nettoyer la pierre habituellement noire pour la faire ressortir à nouveau parmi toutes ces tombes grises ou blanches. Replacer la photo des jumeaux comme il se doit. Mettre le nouveau bouquet de fleurs. Jeter les ordures à la poubelle la plus proche. Puis enfin souffler et s’asseoir devant la tombe de ses êtres chers afin de se recueillir. 

Même chose chaque semaine. Mais aujourd'hui était particulier. Un an. 

Elle était donc là, assise à genoux dans l'herbe qui allait sûrement lui laisser des tâches vertes sur son jean, regardant la tombe nettoyée avec un sourire vainqueur. Les idiots pouvaient continuer, elle était toujours là pour veiller sur eux. Elle attrapa ses cheveux bleus avant de les lâcher, sachant que ses camarades la préféraient comme cela. Elle offrit à la photo un sourire nostalgique avant de commencer à parler d'une voix douce et posée, un peu trop faible pour être entendue de loin mais amenée par le vent vers les tombes lointaines. 

« Hey William. Hey Thomas.»


End file.
